Yoshi
Yoshi is a type of dinosaur who usually reside on islands. Some are green, but there are many other colors of Yoshi as well, such as red, cyan, blue, yellow, purple, orange, pink, white, and black. Super Mario World One particular Yoshi often appeared from an egg to help Mario and Luigi﻿ rescue Yoshi eggs from Bowser and the Koopalings. Mario or Luigi can ride him and he can eat enemies and jump on them as well. It is possible for him to fall into a hole, but he always seems to return, possibly with extra lives. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Set in the past, the same Yoshi is the protagonist of this game, along with other Yoshis of different colors, including Red Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, and Blue Yoshi. Baby Mario was riding the Yoshis through the levels as they fought various enemies to save Baby Luigi from Kamek. Yellow Yoshi always fought the mid boss at the fort, and Blue Yoshi always fought the boss at the end of the level in the castle. The exception was when the green Yoshi fought Baby Bowser. Yellow Yoshi fought Burt the Bashful, Bigger Boo, Prince Froggy, Marching Milde, Sluggy the Unshaven, and Tap-Tap the Red Nose, while Blue Yoshi fought Salvo the Slime, Roger the Potted Ghost, Naval Piranha, Hookbill the Koopa, and Raphael the Raven. Yoshi's Island DS Again, the different colored Yoshis made their way to save Baby Luigi, as well as many other babies, from Kamek and Bowser of the future. This time, Baby Mario and Baby Peach﻿ went with them, and so did Baby Donkey Kong, and, at one point, Baby Wario and Baby Bowser, both of whom left nearly as quickly as they came, but rejoined Yoshi at Bowser's Castle. Baby Bowser turned on Yoshi but he defeated him, afterward defeating present day Bowser from the future and rescuing all the kidnapped babies. As usual, the yellow Yoshi is playable at each fort midway through the level and fought all the bosses there, while the blue Yoshi is playable in the castle at the end of each world and fights the bosses there. Yellow Yoshi fought the Big Burt Bros., Hector the Reflector, Bessie Bass, Six-Face Sal, and Moltz the Very Goonie, while Blue Yoshi fought Gilbert the Gooey, Big Bungee Piranha, Priscilla the Peckish, and Big Guy the Stilted. The green Yoshi is the one who fought Bowser. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Several Yoshis were seen on Yo'ster Isle﻿. The Yoshi from Super Mario World is there as well, and can race the blue Yoshi, Boshi, with Mario riding him. If Mario and Yoshi win, Mario gets a Yoshi Cookie. After Smithy was defeated, the former thief Croco raced Yoshi and lost. Super Mario 64 The same Yoshi from Super Mario World appeared on the roof of Peach's Castle after Mario collected 120 Stars. Mario can use the cannon to get onto the roof and talk to Yoshi, who will give him a hundred lives and jump toward the waterfall.﻿ Paper Mario ﻿Lavalava Island is also inhabited by Yoshis, who live in the Yoshi Village. The Village Leader is a bigger Yoshi than the others. There are five Yoshi kids called the Fearsome Five. They ran into the Jade Jungle, unaware of its danger, but Mario and his partners, including Sushie, who also resided in the village, found all of them, rescuing a few of them from danger. The Yoshis seek the help of Raphael Raven whenever they need help. By the events of Paper Mario, however, the Yoshis haven't been to see him in a while. Super Mario Sunshine ﻿ Yoshi can be found inside eggs at various locations. Mario can ride Yoshi, who can jump higher. He can also shoot juice, which can work on some rare types of graffiti that FLUDD can't. By eating a particular kind of fruit, the Yoshi can hatch from the egg. Also, eating another type of fruit while Mario is riding him will change his color, which is crucial at one part of Pinna Park. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door A Yoshi kid﻿ appeared as Mario's fourth partner. His color depends on how long it takes him to hatch (which will be after the unwinnable battle), and his name depends on what the player chooses to name him. He can call in a stampede of Yoshis. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Many Yoshis are present at the Yoshi Theater. There are many colors of Yoshi there. When Mario and Luigi arrived in search of the Beanstar piece, they found it on the sign of the theater. Its owner, Boddle﻿, agreed to give it to them in exchange for the seven Neon Eggs. To lay Neon Eggs, the Yoshis would need to eat Bean Fruit. Mario and Luigi found seven and gave them to seven hungry Yoshis, one of each color - red, orange, yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, and purple. After eating the fruit, the Yoshis laid the Neon Eggs, which were put on the sign in place of the Beanstar piece, which Boddle gave to the Mario Bros. After the final defeat of Cackletta, the Yoshis watched a movie of the adventure at the Yoshi Theater. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time On Yoshi's Island, the Shroobs﻿ created an evil Shroobified Yoshi called Yoob, which began eating the Yoshis. He seemed to dislike the taste of Koopas, until the Shroobs made him bigger and he ate Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Baby Bowser. The four Mario Bros. helped the Yoshis get to a spot where they could push a boulder down a hole to open a new way to go through. More Yoshis were trapped inside eggs to be reborn as monsters, but the Mario Bros. saved all of them while fighting the parasite, Sunnycide, who was powering Yoob. The Yoshis helped them defeat Sunnycide by pushing a boulder on top of him, but only when enough of them were broken out of the eggs they were trapped in. Afterward all the Yoshis escaped from Yoob with the Mario Bros. and Baby Bowser. Baby Bowser tried to take the credit for saving them, but after the two Cobalt Shards knocked Baby Bowser away (leading the Yoshis to think he could fly), Stuffwell told them the truth, pointing out that Baby Bowser was trapped inside an egg the whole time. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Yoshi is found once again inside eggs, and helped Mario fight against Bowser's forces as he attempted to take control of the galaxy. There are various fruits that Yoshi can eat to transform. He can eat a Blimp Fruit to turn into Blimp Yoshi, and can eat a Dash Pepper to become Dash Yoshi. He can become Bulb Yoshi by eating a Bulb Berry. Mario can ride Yoshi similar to Super Mario Sunshine. New Super Mario Bros. Wii The Yoshi has a similar role in this game as in Super Mario World.﻿ Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Super Mario World 2 characters Category:Yoshi's Island DS characters Category:Species Category:Paper Mario characters Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Partners in Time characters Category:Super Mario RPG characters